Dimensional warfare
by Lukashi
Summary: (this story is purely about me and my friends so no hate yeah? xD ) a group of friends travel through many different dimensions, ending up in different worlds and gaining more friends and powers along the way, tune in and see how this plays out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the animes that you will read**

"Shit!" Adam cursed and quickly dived out of the way, going through a chain of hand seals at a quick pace before breathing in and bellowing "Fire style: Grand fireball Jutsu!", launching it at the animal path of Pein who quickly summoned a large snake to absorb the blow, Adam gritting his teeth. "Son of a bitch... should I use it...?" he muttered before shaking his head. "No, not yet, better hold out just a bit longer for the others to arrive." He then went through another chain of hand seals and gripped his right wrist, blue electric chakra bursting in his palm as he rushed the Deva path who just looked at him in boredom. "CHIDORI!" He thrust his palm forwards but the Deva path simply flicked his wrist and launched Adam away from him, slamming him into a large wall.

"Ah!" Adam gasped out in pain, feeling one of his ribs break and he struggled to get wind into his lungs, the Naraka path approaching him. "You shall know eternal pain foolish ninja." it said, holding out his hand until Adam smirked. "Fuck... you..." he then clicked his fingers and a spear impaled the Naraka path, immobilizing him completely then he jumped up and used another Chidori to decapitate him, killing the path.

He started to pant and grinned weakly. "Take that... you fucking tranny..." Adam gasped out, clutching his chest. "_Shit, I've got one broken rib and my leg wrecks... I'm lucky to even be standing right now after that." _Adam then clenched his fists and panted, moving into a fighting stance. "I'll take you all on!" He then held his hands out in front of him and yelled "DUAL CHIDORI SPEAR!", two long spears made out of electric chakra bursting forwards from his palms, narrowly missing the two Pein paths.

"_I tried... sorry guys... looks like it's game over..." _Adam thought, shutting his eyes and he waited for the paths to kill him but heard two large clangs of metal in front of him, slowly opening his eyes and they widened at the person who stood in front of him, blocking two swords. "Br-bro?"

His brother was dressed in a similar garb to him but the difference being that his right arm was covered with bandages and he was donning a long white cloak. "Jeez Adam. You getting slow in your old age bro?" his brother said with a playful smirk, Adam laughing weakly. "Yeah. Fuck you Luke." Luke laughed and smiled. "I missed you too bro. Now. Take a seat and let me handle this."

Luke then blurred out of sigh with two Rasengan's ready in his hands, thrusting the two of them into the chest of the Human path, ripping apart it's chest until it died. "That's one. Now for the next." He then spun around, glaring at the animal path which summoned three animals. A large Rhino, a panther and a bull. "Only three? Bad move." Luke muttered and held up his hands, two seals appearing on his palms and a large barrier went up in front of him, banishing all three of the summons when they came into contact with it. "Fail!" He then rushed the animal path and begun trading blows with it, each strike getting blocked or countered but he started to speed up until his arms were a blur, punching it hard enough to knock it's head off. "Two do-" he started but was cut off as he felt a blade in his stomach, his eyes going wide.

"Y-you gotta... be... shitting me..."Luke gasped, grabbing the blade and breaking it before going to elbow the person who'd stabbed him. "Danzo... you bastard..." Adam watched as Luke fell to one knee, his anger rising but watched as Luke quickly unwrapped the bandages around his arm. "Oh god... please dont be what I think it is..." Adam whispered but his fears were confirmed as Luke stood, Danzo jumping back as Luke's arm began to glow.

"Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed." Luke then held his arm up and growled. "Blazblue Activate!" Luke's arm burst with black energy, causing Adam to scream "LUKE NO!", realising the weapon Luke was activating and knowing the consequences of having such a foul thing. "Sorry bro. But this one is mine. You can yell at me later!" Luke said then rushed Danzo, a blade forming into his hand and he started slashing away at Danzo with great speed, Adam beginning to stand while being forced to watch as his brother fought for his life.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go down..." Adam whispered, gritting his teeth, watching Luke take a wind jutsu to the face, slashing him across the cheek. "We were supposed to win together..." Luke got punched hard in the gut due to a hole in his defense, coughing up blood. "We were supposed to die old... not like this..." Luke got knocked flat onto his back, clutching his stomach. "GODDAMN YOU DANZO!" Adam yelled and he thrust his arm forward, a long green chain with the metal head of a snake attached to the end flying at Danzo who dived out of the way. "Ouroboros. Time to have some fun with this old prick." Adam said, a dark smile on his face and his eyes flashed with the promise of murder in them.

"Adam... no..." Luke croaked out painfully, Adam kneeling next to him but not looking at him. "Shut up and let me deal with this. Your brother is taking a well needed rest. So be quiet and enjoy the slaughter." Adam said, his voice different and quicker than the naked eye could follow he'd launched Ouroboros at Danzo, catching him in the arm and he zoomed along the chain, kicking the old ninja in the jaw, breaking it on impact and launched him away, flinging Ouroboros into his leg and he spun Danzo in the air, laughing maniacally before slamming him down to the ground in front of him. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" he screamed, slamming his foot down onto Danzo's head repeatedly at an incredible pace, Luke simply watching in horror as his brother completely tenderized the fighter.

"A-ADAM! STOP! YOU'RE LOSING CONTROL!" Luke cried out, Adam freezing and his eyes flickered before calming down. "Crap... sorry Luke, I let him come back out..." Adam replied, shaking his head quickly and he looked over at the Danzo with a glare. "Adam... you need your Sharingan to win, I can't beat him alone... and there's only one kind of attack that can help you win." Luke said, Adam nodding with a sigh. "I only have two shots. Get me an opening." Luke nodded and flung himself to his feet, gripping his blade tightly and he swung it down at Danzo who dodged before bringing his blade up again, the entire thing coated in black energy. "Inferno Divider!" Luke growled, the attack missing Danzo but it forced him into a defenseless position and black flames flew towards him as he destroyed the metal around his arm. "Amaterasu!"

Danzo had dissapeared from sight, stunning Adam. "Where in the hell-" he started but saw Danzo running away before getting into the forest. "DAMMIT!" Adam punched the ground in anger before sighing. "We still have someone left to defeat Luke. We better end this right now." Adam said, clutching at his right eye with a grimace. "_Crap... can't see out this eye... I better make this last one count."_ he thought and watched as Luke rushed the Deva path, slaming his blade into the ground and growl out "Hell's fang!", black energy rising out of the ground at the Deva path who just jumped out of the way, Luke yelling "NOW ADAM!", his brother glaring hatefully at the path before screaming "AMATERASU!", pure black flames bursting from his left eye and they formed into an uncontrollable wave of death that washed over the Deva path, incinerating him before he even had the chance to react.

"Adam... you can't see can you...?" Luke said softly, looking at Adam who nodded. "Yeah... but losing my sight was better than losing my final family member. You're my reason to live bro. I don't want that being taken away from me... not like last time..." Adam said weakly, a few tears falling from his eyes before he was unable to move, his eyes widening. "What the-" he started but screamed in pain as he felt his eyes get removed and felt something be forced into the sockets before realising his sight had returned. "How in the hell-" he began before freezing when he saw Luke's face, a small smile on his brothers visage but what greeted his eyes horrified him. Rather than the cheerful blue eyes he'd grown to see were replaced by two dark abyss's. Completely devoid of anything that could supply him with vision.

"N-no way... ARE YOU STUPID!? I WAS HAPPY TO LOSE MY SIGHT TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!" Adam yelled, starting to sob as Luke hugged him close. "But you deserve to see the world for the rest of your life... I'm a cursed person Adam... ever since we were kids everybody hated me but loved you... you're better than me in every way so I'm giving you the one last precious thing I held to myself... I'm allowing you to have my eyes... so you can have your Eternal Mangekyou... make me proud brother and put those eyes to use." Luke said with a wide grin but Adam could clearly see the pain that his action had just caused him.

"Adam... take me to Nagato..., I want to deal with him myself..." Luke said, Adam gritting his teeth and picking Luke up, making him laugh weakly. "You totally missed carrying me..." Luke said, grinning weakly as Adam smiled grimly. "Oh shut it you idiot..." he said softly, carrying Luke to a paper tree in the centre of the woods. Adam ripped it open and stepped inside, pulling out a kunai to block a strike with a growl. "Piss off blueberry before I tear you a new asshole." Adam snarled, glaring at Konan hatefully as she jumped back, ready to attack. "Konan! Stand down... let them approach..." a male voice said, a round of coughing following the statement.

"Nagato. You have so much to answer for you motherfucker! Look at what you made my brother do!" Adam growled, Nagato looking at Luke with a sigh. "You bested all of my paths easily... and you even fought Danzo on equal ground... truth be told, the two of you have opened my eyes to the nature of... good humans... something I haven't seen in a long time..." Nagato started, pulling his hands out of the chakra containers he had them in, bringing his hands into a seal. "Come. I will restore your brothers eyesight if you will give me the chance. I will also revive your entire village. On the condition that the two of you carry on bringing this world to peace, ending the pain and suffering that is filling it's cracks." Adam took a few moments to let the words sink in and he finally nodded. "Bring back his eyes... and I'll do as you've said." He placed Luke down next to Nagato's seat and stepped back, Nagato smiling softly. "It's been a long time... cousin." Nagato said softly, looking at Luke sadly.

"Wait, cousin?" Adam said in confusion, Nagato nodding. "Luke isn't your blood brother. He's adopted. You never knew did you Uchiha?" Adam froze, shock flooding through his system. His one and only brother wasn't even related by blood. "That's not true... we grew up together... he's my brother..." Adam spoke shakily before watching Nagato swap his eyes to Luke. "Now. For the final jutsu." Nagato said, going through a chain of seals before chakra bracnhed out of him to every corpse on the ground in Konoha, all of them being brought to life.

The moment the jutsu ended Nagato slumped over, having used all his life force to revive the fallen ninja. "Adam. We need to leave and find a way to end all of this... I can't stand any more pain here..."

**timeskip 3 months later**

Luke looked around with a frown, Adam placing a hand on his shoulder. "You felt it too?" he asked, Luke nodding. "Yeah. Looks like me, you, Niall and Frank aren't the only ones who got flung in here." Luke replied, looking over at their two new companions.

Frank stood slightly shorter than Luke with a large greatsword on his back, his right hand resting on the handle as he looked around. "They seem to be rather close by, We better be on our guard guys." Frank said, everyone nodding and Luke looked over at Niall. "You taking this well man?"

Niall was slightly taller than Luke, holding a pendant near to his mouth while muttering in it before sighing. "It's easy to deal with but doesn't look like anybody can contact us right now. We'll have to go take a look around before we can decide on our next move." Niall said, the others nodding.

"Alright, Follow me everyone. We're gonna get to the bottom of this as soon as we can." Luke said, putting his hands in his pockets and he started walking, the rest of the group following him while scanning the area. After a few minutes they realised thy were on top of some large tower with a big building with an hourglass on the top.

"I wonder if anybody's in this thing." Luke muttered and the group headed towards it before seeing a few people all training, mainly two young boys practising a weird dance and some guy who looked like a genie was muttering "All these squares make a circle" repeatedly while looking scared. "What's going on here?" Niall asked, a green guy dressed in white looking over at the group.

"Who the hell are you lot?" he asked, Frank stepping forwards. "We've just arrived in this world through a rather strange portal and we just want to know where we are." Frank said, smiling kindly and the green man nodded. "Alright..." He motioned for the group to come close and they did. "My name is Piccolo. There are Goten, Trunks, Mr Popo and Krillin. We're currently trying to get them to do the fusion dance, an ancient ritual that allows them to fuse bodies to gain incredible power in order to defeat a new threat that wants to destroy the planet... so far it's gone terrible." he explained, Adam frowning.

"We can help stop it. Just tell us where to go." he said, Piccolo looking stunned before shaking his head. "You won't have a chance unless you can fuse." Piccolo said then sighed. "If you want to help then you can learn the dance then join Goten and Trunks but we need to do it now. Watch how I move." Piccolo then performed the moves for the fusion dance, everybody's jaws dropping before they screamed "WE GOTTA DANCE LIKE A BUNCH OF FAIRIES!?"

Piccolo growled. "You wanna help? Do the dance and go over to that clearing. We need all the help we can get."

The group all looked at each other and sighed, nodding.

**2 hours later**

"Dammit! I won't hold out much longer against him!" Goku cursed, glaring at Majin Buu who just laughed and sent another volley of Ki blasats at the Saiyan until the pair looked over to their sides, Luke, Niall, Adam and Frank all landing on the ground with smirks. "Ready guys?" Adam asked, looking straight ahead at the man stood across from Majin Buu, a large M on their forehead. "Yeah." Luke replied. "We better save Spike. And there's only one way to do that.

Adam and Luke stood across from each other with Niall and frank doing the same. "Fu-" "sion-" "HA!" after the dances were performed, two huge bursts of light eminated from the warriors, leaving two tall males in their positions. "Who all you?" Majin Buu aked, tilting his headand the two men smirked, standing back to back. "We dont have names. All you need to know is we are the ones who'll destroy you!"


End file.
